Stand By The Spares That Have To Be Paired
by Izout
Summary: "Isn't it wonderful how our best friends got together? I think we should follow suit." She giggled. "Please Gordon, everybody knows whenever two people get together, it's only inevitable that their best friends will also get together."


Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: Just a short little fic mocking the 'Pair the Spares' trope.

* * *

Gordie Lachance was up in his room doing his English and Math homework one Friday afternoon because he is kind of a nerd, and thus not allowed to have a social life.

His parents were out that weekend though, leaving their poor son to fend for himself, while they were off visiting old friends and family relative. It's pretty sad when you think about it; how two middle age adults have a more active social life than their teenage son does.

Well, actually, Gordie _was_ suppose to be doing his homework with his best friend Chris Chambers, but unfortunately Chris was running late because he was dealing with some drama with their other best friend and Chris's new girlfriend Jacqueline.

The thought of Chris's and Jacqueline's newfound relationship always cause a weird queasiness in Gordie's stomach. Jacqueline, or Jackie as she prefer to be called because, "I'll kick your asses if you call me 'Jacqueline'", had been his, Chris's, Teddy's, and Vern's best friend and a part of the gang since they were first grade, but even back then, Gordie felt there's was a certain closeness between her and Chris.

It got weirder shortly after the five of them had went off to find the body of Ray Brower and went to Junior High. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jackie suddenly realize she had fallen madly in love with Chris and spent endless hours talking about how she wants to hold him and hug him and kiss him but feels he'll never feel the same way about her. Why she felt like Gordie had nothing better to do with his time than listen to her talk about how she wants to hook up with his best friend, he had no idea.

Not that it matter since it turns out Chris felt the same way about her to all along, and don't get him wrong, of course Gordie's happy to see his best friend happy but if two of your best friends started making out in front of you, you'd be weirded out to, right?

Just as Gordie shook himself from his thoughts, he heard a knock down stairs. Getting the books off his knees, Gordie got off the bed, went downstairs, and open the door, hoping it was Chris. But instead it was Rose, Jackie's best friend.

Rose always seems to be around Gordie when he least expect it. It almost seemed planned out, but Gordie shook out the thought as he let her in.

"Hi Gordie." She greeted sweetly as him.

"Hey." He muttered unenthusiastically.

"I ran into Chris today, he says he'll be here later. That vicious low-life Ace Merrill tried to hurt Jackie again, but luckily came across them just in time before things had gotten worse. Can you believe it?" She ran up to Gordie, fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, I can," He told her, scratching the back of his head, "I can't believe after it's been four since uh… since a _certain_ trip that Ace is still out to get us. You think that he'd get over it by now." The young Lachance boy shrug.

"Yeah, but Chris is at her house right now, comforting her." Then suddenly Rose got a dreamy expression on her face. "Isn't it wonderful how our best friends got together?"

The brown haired boy just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, real great."

"Yes, it is, I think we should follow suit." She said, winking suggestively at him.

It took Gordie a while to comprehend what she said. He slowly turned his head to look at the red head. "What?"

She giggled. "Please Gordon, everybody knows whenever two people get together, it's only inevitable that their best friends will also get together." She explained to him, gently rubbing his arm.

Gordie stared at her, eye slightly twitching, before cringing in disgust.

"So, let's get started on this romance."

"There isn't going to be any romance between us." He told her.

"Come on Gordie, let's not fight this." Rose told him as though she were talking to a child.

"But… we have nothing in common. We don't share any personality traits and the only time we ever talk is about whatever relating between Chris and Jackie. If those two weren't even dating, I don't think the two of us would hang out with each other." Gordie tried to explain to her.

"Oh, come on Gordie, what other choice do we have? Even if Chris and Jackie break up, they're pretty much _the_ couple of Castle Rock, so they're both off the menu. And any other relationship you have will always be compared to theirs or girls constantly asking you questions about them."

They stared at each other, neither speaking until Gordie let out a sigh.

"So where would you like to have dinner?"

"Oh goody, um… we're going to my house, make sure you wear something clean-cut, and be prepared for my dad. He's really protective. See you on Sunday." And with that, Rose turned around and walked out the door.

Minutes after, Chris came in.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late, was that Rose who passed by? What happen?"

Gordie looked down at the floor before looking up.

"I think I have a girlfriend now."

**The End.**


End file.
